


we danced in the moonlight (the heat held us)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: london is calling (let music lead you to the love) [8]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Gags, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27105478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Freddie and Rose have a moment to themselves after Rose strikes out on finding a partner for the night.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: london is calling (let music lead you to the love) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960234
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	we danced in the moonlight (the heat held us)

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it with the girls! Smut this time!  
> Prompt: Tender

Freddie looks down at Rose, the blonde is currently tugging at the velvet ropes tying her arms above her head, her thighs are squeezing together before opening wide as though she can’t quite decide if she wants to accept the stimulation or get away from it.

She turns the toy’s speed up, earning a warbled moan from Rose. Her stomach is flexed tightly. Freddie has always appreciated that about her Rosie, how despite being a serious dancer she has managed to never lose that softness over her stomach. She reaches down to rub her thumb over the swath of freckles there.

“Fuck me,” Rose whines, “come on Freddie.”

“Isn’t being demanding what got you into this position?” Freddie teases, dragging the toy off her clit.

Rose moans and spreads her legs, her chest heaving as she catches her breath. Freddie reaches up to squeeze a tit, pinching the nipple which gets a breathy sigh from Rose as she closes her eyes and arches her back into the touch.

“I would love to fuck you,” Freddie purrs, “but you’re so needy. Can’t just let you fuck yourself on a dildo.”

“S’not my fault you spoil me,” Rose hums, “come on just fuckin’ do something. A finger. Anything.”

Freddie supposes that is true, and it is what she loves most about having sex with Rose. She is so easy to get into the mood but getting her to finish is an alluring puzzle. Well, Freddie amends her statement, it takes effort to get Rose off in a way that she won’t be dripping for another round an hour later.

“Careful, Rosie. You keep being bossy and I’m going to gag you.”

Rose rolls her eyes, “at least you’d be doing something.”

Freddie reaches up and slides her pointer into Rose’s parted lips, she closes them automatically and suckles. Her eyes flutter shut when Freddie presses the pad of her finger down on her tongue. She grins, poor Rose, striking out the past few nights after shows have left her so worked up.

Not that Freddie can blame her for being distracted. She pulls her finger from Rose’s mouth, sliding the saliva slick digit down her throat to scratch lightly at her chest.

“If you’re going to be so distracted by them,” Rose pants, “at least suck on my tits.”

Freddie turns the toy up to its highest setting, before pressing it right against Rose’s clit. She arches up and away before arching towards it. Her legs wrap around Freddie, her strong thighs flexing and Freddie feels her pussy weep at the sight.

“Fucking fuck, fuckity,” Rose is nearly yelling, “more. Please.”

She is rolling her hips, trying to press her clit into the suction to toy provides. Freddie bends down to bite her thigh, where the muscle is corded tight and leaving that dip. When Rose opens her legs, letting the pleasure from the toy wash over her, Freddie bends down over the bed.

She grabs the gag she threatened, smaller than Rose might prefer – but since Freddie is going to be using her finger’s Rose can’t complain much about it.

Rose is even more flushed than when she left her and Freddie is happy to see in the low light of their flat Rose’s pussy is glistening and wet. She regrets for a second that she doesn’t like giving head – but then shakes her head, her and Rosie are compatible in many ways but they are never meant to be each other’s perfect lover (Rose would like pegging if that was the case).

Freddie slowly turns down the toy, earning an annoyed grunt from Rose.

“Finally…” Rose tosses her to the side, and Freddie wishes they could leave marks that would be visible (the bite on the thigh was pushing it a bit).

Once Rose’s breathing evens slightly, “gonna do something, Freddie?”

“I’m going to gag you,” Freddie purrs.

And as she turns the toy off completely, she teases Rose’s slick opening with her middle finger, “and then I’m going to fuck you with my fingers.”

Rose tightens her legs around Freddie’s waist. Freddie grins as the blue completely disappears in a ring of black and her back sinks into the bed and the ropes go slack. It’s her favorite moment of having sex with Rose because the second she knows she’s getting what she wants she gives in completely.

Freddie? Well, she can’t say doesn’t get anything out of having a pliant partner, she _loves_ making sure her partner gets everything they want.

She leans forward, letting the straps of the gag drag across Rose’s skin. Freddie makes sure Rose knows it is the cock-shaped on she can suck and lick on to her heart’s content.

“What’s our safe word?”

Rose blinks in confusion, “gonna be gagged. Please.”

“You will be,” Freddie laughs as her attention is stolen by her eagerness to have something in her mouth, “okay, let me ask in a better way since your brain is already so mushy, what’s our safety action?”

“I kick you,” Rose slurs, “three times.”

Freddie supposes that’s close enough, it is actually Rose tapping her heel against Freddie’s back three times and not an actual _kick_.

“Heel to my back three times,” Freddie reminds her regardless.

“S’what I meant,” Rose growls, turning her hands to grip at the rope.

Then when Freddie doesn’t move Rose whines, “Heel, three times, in the back. _Please_ do something.”

“That’s my Rosie.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!!


End file.
